Guy Troubles
by Sweet Bliss
Summary: [Takumi, KojiOC, OCOC] A new girl comes to town and immediately likes a boy there. Can Takuya and Zoe hook them up... and while doing so, get hooked up themselves? Complete
1. It's a New Day

Guy Troubles

By: Sweet Bliss

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Ahiflame. A great person a good friend. You have touched hearts and inspired me to write and always give 110%. Thanks.

It all started on a cloudy spring morning at Shibuya High. In room 502 the class was goofing off because of the teacher's absence. At the back of the classroom 6 kids were talking about…well nothing much.

"So does anyone have a freaking clue to why the teacher is taking so long?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's some kind of teacher conference." a brunette said reassuringly.

"Amber is probably right seeming as though it's been a while." Koji said.

Suddenly in walked their teacher, Ms. Kamiya, followed by a blonde headed girl wearing a mesmerizing purple tank with an alanis skirt.

"Class, this is Dana Mathews. She is from Akihabara. Ms. Mathews take a seat between Ms. Sparrow and Ms. Orimoto.

The two girls raised their hands as Dana walked towards the seat. During the rest of class Dana and Zoe talked and got acquainted.

"So, Dana, want to meet the gang after school?" Zoe asked.

"Sure." Dana said smiling.

"Great! I'll wait for you." Zoe said.

After school was over Dana walked up to Zoe. She was surrounded by 7 kids. 5 of them she had seen in class. The other two were older or younger than her.

"Dana, this is Takuya Kanbara." Zoe started," and this is Koji Minamoto and his twin brother Koichi Kimura. These two are JP Shibayama and Tommy Himi."

"Nice to meet all of you." Dana said.

"And this is Amber Sparrow." Dana shook Amber's hand." And beside you is Josh Lambert."

Dana turned to her side to face Josh. He had spiked brown hair and was kin of hot if I do say so myself. Dana's cheeks grew. hot pink.

"Hi." he said making her knees grow weak.

"Hi." Dana said.

"C'mon Josh we gotta go." Koichi yelled.

"Coming." he yelled back." Bye Z, Ams. It was nice meeting you Dana."

"Yeah you too." Dana said as he ran up to the other guys that were walking to the gym.

"I so told him not to call me that." Amber said, clenching her fists.

"They're going to practice. They have a concert tomorrow night." Zoe told Dana." Wanna come to my house?"

"Yea." Dana said, taking out her cell to tell her mom she was goona be out with some friends.

So after introducing Dana to Ms. Orimoto they headed to Zoes room . Zoe and Amber eyed Dana suspiciously as Dana sat on Zoes bed.

"You like Josh don't you." Amber smirked.

"N-no I don't." Dana stuttered.

"Yea you do. We saw how you looked at him." Zoe said.

"So, don't you two like somebody?" Dana said.

"Actually." the two spoke in unison.

Sweet Bliss: So how'd you like the story. It's kind of a cliffy. I'll get chapter 2 out soon. So all you have to do is R&R!!!


	2. Hold On

Guy Troubles  
  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
(A/N: One of my reviewers sent me a review which I plan to explain/answer in the best possible way. Now as writers we tend to use Ocs. Am I right? If so, as writers we will explain their purpose at some point if not the beginning. As you said I did not use Japanese names and that I should got to a search engine. While some of this may be true the other is uncalled for. I did not use Japanese names but there is a reason for everything. What was uncalled for is that by saying I have no cannon knowledge and that I need to go to a search engine is saying that I am not a superior being. And saying my characters are probable Mary Sues is very rude. 'Cause you never know. I can guarantee you that all of my characters are real people but for their privacy some of it has changed. You could be right. But until you know the whole picture and can see all your questions answered magically before your very own eyes you should keep it to yourself. Just chill and I'll get there. As writers we should accept the fact that nothing is perfect and nobody is the same. Also as writers we should learn to understand this is fiction and that it might not be exact and that fan fiction is something that is not true and that you have to be a fan of it to know what your doing. All of your questions will be answered as long as you keep reading. With that said here is chapter 2.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dana sat on the window seat of her room. She sighed watching the moon's reflection ripple in the water as the wind gently blew. Dana knew that she would have to move once more and leave friends again. It was a thing that always happened. Her dad had passed away a few years before and her mom was just trying to help by making money so they could live in a house by the lake or just about anywhere. Dana tried her best to hide her pain but sometimes your best just isn't enough. Sometimes she could hide it a long time, but every once in a while she would break down. 'Some things you hold dearly will always remain with you if you let your feelings go'.  
  
Her dad's words had helped her for some time but she just felt fragile. Her heart felt like it would break at any moment. But just when she's about to give up her friends would plague her mind. Their voices would comfort her. Or when she was lonely her mom would hold her like a child and set her mind to ease. Dana smiled when she thought of Amber and Zoe. Both of them had been nice enough to tell their feelings for Takuya, in Zoe's case, and Koji, in Amber's case. She thought they would be perfect for each other. Then her mind when back to the subject of Josh. Josh was different from the others. She had never seen a guy like this before. She had a lot of guy friends in America (Look A Question Answered) but none like Josh. She thought about her friends boyfriends when she lived in her old house. All of them were similar but not like Josh. Josh had a strong presence with the way he looked to all she knew about him. The saddest thing that Amber and Zoe had said was that his mother and brother died when she gave birth. When Dana asked if he ever broke down when he told them. All they did was shake their heads. Dana thought about it. Josh and her were the same in a way. Then she shook her thoughts away. She knew that she hadn't known him long enough to like him or have feelings for him. She sighed inwardly again. She better stay from them. Dana just couldn't stand to be hurt again. It had happened to many times before. With her best friends in America all the way till now. She dug around in her box of things. She pulled out a picture of her and two other girls. One had brown hair the other orange. 'Kalee and Brandi why can't you be here right now' Dana thought. True she had talked to them on the phone and she did talk on the computer. They had told her to be herself and to hold her head up high and that they wished her the best of luck. She sighed pulling back her covers and getting into bed. She carefully stroked the frame and then placed it on the desk beside her bed. She laid back and drifted off to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: OK that's all for chapter 2. R&R please!!!! Kind of angsty huh? 


	3. It's About Life

**Guy Troubles  
**  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
[A/N: Aerol Somtaaw I am sorry if I blew up on you in the last author note. And you are right about the whole deal with the train station. It must of slipped my mind. The reason I was mad was that one of my friends was caught talking about me behind my back. It may seem like a lame excuse but it is true. Stuff like that gets to me. I'm sorry so let's call a truce. And here is chapter 3 taking place without Ocs.)  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blonde hair swayed with the wind as blue-green eyes looked towards the horizon. Saturday a day for fun and a load off of school had turned into a day of dullness. It was almost morning and for the past three hours Zoe had sat on the swing in her backyard. The old wooden seat was gently rocked back and forth to Zoe's rhythm. Birds could be heard in a distance awakening from their slumber. Peaceful moments like this were what Zoe had always longed for. She thought back to the Digital World. Moments like this were very rare in the Digital World. Mainly because of the long, tiring battles had worn them down and they had missed the chance to see this for sleep. Who could blame them though? They brought peace to the Digital World. Too bad they couldn't have stayed longer to see the beautiful sight in front of her. She imagined it to be the prettiest sight anyone would ever dream of. The best part of the whole adventure was meeting new people. She would always see Koji. The loner with a kind heart giving her his jacket or saving her from the evil Digimon. JP had seemed like a tubby child who seemed to love her at first but as time went by JP had turned out to be a strong warrior that still liked her. Nobody in the gang never measured up to what Tommy had. He was short and very scared at the beginning but he turned out to be a very strong child. You can't leave out Koichi. First, he was Cherubimon's prized possession. Then as it turned out he was a great friend and a big help to us all. Out of everybody in the group nobody was as athletic and outgoing as Takuya. You would have never guessed that two complete opposites would become the best of friends. Well maybe.. just maybe someday they could become more than that. She'll never know unless she waits and sees.  
  
Takuya looked at his watch again for the twentieth time in the past five minutes. 'She said she would be here for the picnic by noon.' His thoughts kept playing over and over again. What was a reunion if somebody doesn't show up? Today was the anniversary of the day they had destroyed Lucemon and restored peace to the Digital World. They had so many goodbyes to say but their was little time. Of course all their Digimon friends would have understood that they had to get back. All week they had planned this party on Saturday since nobody had plans. Takuya would have understood why Zoe was late if she had called. He was about walk over to the others when he heard someone call his name. Walking, more like running than walking, up to him was his female friend. Zoe, in honor of the reunion, was wearing the same old cat eared hat with a white tank top and a purple mini skirt with a pair of purple and white tennis shoes.

"Sorry I'm late. I kind of got lost in thoughts." Zoe said to the goggle head.  
"It's alright. C'mon before everybody eats everything." Takuya said.  
By the time they got to the picnic site most of everything was gone. Innocent children surrounded the half empty plates and bowls.  
"Thanks for saving some food for us." Zoe said sarcastically.  
"Your welcome." JP said, crumbs falling from his mouth every time he opened it.  
Everybody laughed. JP started to blush with embarrassment.  
"It's not that funny." JP said angrily, food still tumbling out of his mouth.  
"I think I lost my appetite." Takuya said, pushing back the plate of food in front of him.  
"More for me then." JP said ,pulling the plate towards him.

Today started out as a dull Sturday but ended up to be the best day ever. Zoe was happy that Takuya and the others were her friends. They made her feel at home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: This chapter wasn't made to bash JP because I like JP. And the next chapter will be longer so you don't have to worry. And once again I apologize Aerol Somtaaw. R&R everybody!!!!


	4. I Have to Let Go

Guy Troubles  
  
Chapter 4  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The glimmer of the Sun's reflection rippled as stones skipped on the still water. Not much going on today. Well, for Josh anyways. Skipping rocks was one of his new hobbies. It relaxed him in a way when there wasn't anyone to talk to. The guys and Zoe had gone off on some reunion. Amber was visiting a friend. He couldn't talk to his dad since he was constantly going on dates and working. Then there was Dana. The bubbly and pretty Dana. So perfect which disgusted him. Also in a way that was less perfect luring him to her. Even if he'd talk to her he wouldn't tell her about what was going on with him and his girlfriend. He wouldn't tell her that she was the reason that him and his girlfriend got into fights. Then questions popped into his head. The same questions he couldn't answer. Who would it be Sara or Dana? Which would he want to be with more? He wanted to get to know Dana better but with Sara jealous that wouldn't work. He loved Sara. He wanted to make her happy. If Dana was the solution to their fights then he'd… what would he do? Tell her that he didn't want to see her anymore. Nah, that'd just make her feel rejected and unwelcome. He had to think it through in a way that she wouldn't get hurt. Then he got an answer but it would have to wait till Monday to take place.  
  
[A/N: That's all you get on this chapter. JK. I'm adding more for my loyal reviewers who just love to sit and read my story (Reviewers get up and head for the exit) I said who love to SIT and READ my story]  
  
Monday. School. Homework. They seem to click somehow. Maybe because Monday is supposedly a bad day. Or maybe it only seemed that way to Josh. His bright idea to kindly tell Dana what he didn't want to say. Or it could seem that way because he got detention twice already in one day. Either way it stressed him. Having to face detention was bad but to see Dana after telling her was worse. He had made attempts to tell her most of the day but to his relief she didn't get the message. But he had to tell her. Study hall was the last chance he had. Maybe she would get angry for a few minutes then shrug it off and they could act like they had never met. That's what he hoped for anyways. Sighing he walked into the room and too the seat across from her. This was the last chance he had to tell her alone. This was the only class that didn't have the guys or Zoe and Amber. So if she did get mad they wouldn't have to know. Until lunch that is. By then they would think something was up. He scribbled down a message on a piece of paper.  
  
'Here goes nothing' Josh thought, folding the paper. He had to get this over with. Seconds by seconds passed. He had to do it now 'cause if he didn't he wouldn't be able to forget her. Josh placed the note on Dana's desk. It took a few seconds but she finally noticed the note on her desk. She looked at him. He was nervous because he was sweating and fidgeting with his fingers. Something was up. But what? She then looked at the letter that was sloppily folded. She ran her fingers along the edges of the paper. She hesitantly picked it up fearing the words told in it. Opening it up slowly she read the line she had feared the most. In cursive writing, or that's what it looked like, it read:  
  
TBC  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: You thought that I'd spoil the suspense. Well guess again. Anyways for those who wanted it to be longer I'm sorry but this is a real good time to have a cliffhanger. And remember:  
  
'Justice will prevail. Just kidding'- Xianghua from Soul Calibur II 


	5. Everytime

**Guy Troubles**

By: Sweet Bliss

Thanks for the reviews. Keep reviewing!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5

Dana silently read the note Josh gave her. It read:

_I don't think that this friendship is gonna last. I'm sorry._

_Josh_

{A/N:Kinda like the letter my bf wrote me when we broke up .}

One word screamed through her mind at that moment. Bastard. Couldn't even include her name. She looked up at him. He was staring at the surface of his desk. She noticed that he was fixing to say something to her but the bell rang. She didn't care if he was going to apologize a thousand times she just had to get out of there. And that is just what she did. Dana ran down the halls tears threatening to fall. She ran to the girls bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She saw a teenaged girl with mascara smeared across her face. Why is she letting him get the better of her? What did she care if he didn't want her as a friend? But she did care. She wanted him as a friend. She sat in the corner of one of the stalls. She thought about it for a moment. Though as much as she wanted to she couldn't stay in a bathroom forever. She had to face him sooner or later. Dana dreaded the thought of having to sit with him at lunch. Suddenly it hit her. Literally it did because the door swung open and hit her, hard. Standing in the doorway was a red headed girl with a pink tank top and white capris on. The girl smiled warmly at her and offered her a hand.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm Cherri Valance and you are." Cherri said, helping Dana up noticing the tears.

"I'm Dana Mathews." Dana said kind of brightening up.

"Why the long face? Buck up a little why don't ya." Cherri said.

"It's a long story." Dana answered, slightly frowning.

"Sit with me at lunch and we can talk about it." she said kindly.

"I couldn't." Dana said, shaking her head.

"It's the least I could do after whacking a door into your head." Cherri said, chuckling at the end.

"Well I _could_ use some company." Dana said, emphasizing the word 'could'.

"Your problems that bad, eh? No worries. My friends and I can cheer you up." Cherri said, beaming.

"Great! Just let me wash up first." Dana said, pointing at her face.

"OK. I'll wait for you." Cherri said, giggling slightly.

Dana splashed water on her face getting off the rest of the mascara. Then ripped off a paper towel and dried off her face. Then she joined Cherri and they walked down the hall together. Dana then remembered. 'Oh my God I forgot about Zoe and Amber. I promised I'd sit with them. Oh well they'll understand hopefully.' Dana thought shrugging it off but somehow it kept coming back but she let it go when she arrived at the doorway.

When they entered the cafeteria Cherri lead Dana to a table across from Zoe and Amber's. She could sense that they were staring at her. 'Probably wondering what I'm doing with these girls. They will understand why I missed this one lunch.' Dana said mentally taking a seat next to Cherri. Cherri was already talking about some stuff that she probably didn't care about. What a day it turned out to be!

Across the table a wide-eyed Zoe and an open mouthed Amber looked on in disbelief. They hadn't done anything to her that they had known of. JP and Tommy aren't in her classes. Taki wouldn't make her mad. And Koichi barely sees her along with Koji. So that left..

"Josh what did you do to Dana!" Zoe exclaimed, only loud enough for her table to hear.

"Nothing." Josh muttered.

"Then why isn't she sitting with us?" Amber asked.

"She made some new friends. I don't know ask her." Josh said.

"You did something." Zoe said accusingly.

"Zoe, he might be telling the truth." Takuya said, trying to calm the blond down.

"So your not going with me on this one. I don't have time for this." Josh said getting up.

"What's your problem, Z?" Takuya asked." He could've been telling the truth. You need to stop accusing people of something they haven't done." Takuya got up and left the cafeteria.

"Wait Taki!" she screamed, then sat back down.

"It'll be okay Z. He'll come back and forgive you." JP said, hugging her.

"Thanks JP. You're the best friend a girl could have." Zoe said, hugging him back as tears formed.

"Go after him Zoe. I'm telling you this now. Go to Taki before I change my mind." JP said releasing her.

"Thank you." Zoe said, as she hugged him one last time and ran after Takuya.

JP soon got up and watched as she ran out of his sight. 'Takuya, you deserve Zoe. I wish you the best.' JP thought smiling.

Over in the corner Koji had dragged Amber there. They were talking out of sight from anyone else.

"What's gotten in to you lately?" Koji asked.

"Nothing it's just that Josh must've done something to upset her." Amber said.

"That's not what I'm saying. I'm saying what has happened to you that you don't wanna talk to me?" Koji asked, staring at her closely.

"Nothing. What are you talking about Koji?" Amber asked.

"We're best friends always will be right?" he asked as she nodded telling him to continue. "Then how come something inside of me is telling me that I want to be more than that."

"I don't know, Koji. Where are you getting at?" Amber said, avoiding his eyes.

"I'm trying to tell you that I love you, Amber." Koji said, waiting for a response.

Instead of answering she she kissed him just for a few seconds. When she finally stopped he was turning a pink color. She giggled at his reaction.

"I love you, too." Amber said as Koji smiled at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Bliss: Okay I guess that was pretty long. Ch. 6 is going to be about Zoe and Taki. In this chapter there were a few hints of Junzumi but JP was being a good friend by letting her go. JP is so sweet. And the girl Cherri Valance is from my favorite and the best book ever _'The Outsiders'._ Anyways stay tuned for Ch. 6. Bye! And remember R&R!!!!


	6. Let the Rain Fall Down

Guy Troubles  
  
Chapter 6  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zoe ran through the corridor frantically searching for Takuya. He wasn't there. She guessed Takuya had gone out. Zoe picked up her pace and ran through the double doors. By now the sunny sky was dark. The rays of sunshine had vanished leaving a mist of rain. It was cold but she didn't care. The first thing on her mind right now was Takuya. What had set him off earlier? Zoe had to find him. So she kept running until she saw a figure. Completely drenched with his head facing the sky, she thought he hadn't noticed her arrival. She knew she had to say something but what?  
"Why'd you follow me?" he asked, out of the blue.  
"Well, um, you see." she stuttered, unable to finish her sentence.  
"Why do you always have to look on the bright side?" Takuya asked, facing her.  
"Why do you have to be so stubborn? Huh? How come everything I do isn't right?" Zoe asked, snapping at him.  
There was an awkward silence between them. Why were they arguing? They had never fought before. They were turned away from each other dreading to see the other.  
Takuya finally spoke up again," Z, look I'm sorry okay. I guess, well, I guess it's just the way I am. And you're not always wrong… just most of the time."  
Zoe could see that same old Takuya back. His sense of humor always lifting her up. She didn't know how it happened but it did. He had spoke up again and in the middle of his sentence she had kissed him. It wasn't a gross 'I'm gonna stick my tongue down your throat' kind of kiss either. It was one of the passionate yet simple kisses that may only last a few minutes but are remembered a lifetime. The most important part was that it was her first kiss. It was something her and her best friend had shared. But something about it was wrong. Takuya. She guessed that this might've been weird to him. She changed after he kissed her again.  
"So, are we official." Zoe asked.  
"Yea, uh, I think so." Takuya said, smiling.  
They walked off hand-in-hand smiling. Sharing their wetness to everybody and keeping their little secret to themselves. Not that they didn't want to tell their friends they had kissed. But they'll always have other kisses for people to see.   
  
On the other side of campus Josh had made his way to his black Jaguar. He had got in and shut the door when the passenger side of the car opened. It was none other than Dana. When he saw her he rolled his eyes.  
"Spare the talk. I just want you to take me home." she said, slamming the door causing him to wince.  
"Why can't you ride the bus? You won't have to worry about shutting the door." Josh said.  
"I don't want to talk to that bubbly Cherri girl." Dana answered.  
"Are you to good for her or was she being too bubbly?" Josh said, starting the car up.  
Dana didn't answer that. She just hoped that he would get her home. Though she kind of needed to talk to someone besides anyone right now. She watched the rain smear against the window blurring the view outside. She loved the rain for how it is beautiful and the way it can soothe you. Dana snapped out of her thoughts on hearing the cursing in the car. She looked around at Josh banging on the steering wheel. She had realized they were in a ditch and that it was a long way to walk to school or her house.  
"How far do you live from here?" Josh asked, trying to find some help.  
"About a lot of miles. I don't know." Dana said.  
"Okay. Bye." he said, walking off.  
"Wait! I don't want to walk that long. Do you know anywhere close I can go?" she said, catching up to him out of breath.  
"You could come to my house. But only to use the phone." he said.  
"Got it." Dana said, keeping up with him.  
They walked the deserted streets and found themselves at a cute little house with a garden. Pretty flowers everywhere. Dana stopped and looked at them. They were nice roses of many colors and tulips. She started walking again when she heard Josh sigh. Appearently annoyed she was taking so long. Since they weren't friends nor girlfriend and boyfriend it seemed that they got mad at each other. But she learned that wasn't the case.  
"Oh yea. If my grandmother invites you to dinner do not accept. And here's another: don't believe what she tells you." Josh said opening up the door to his house which Dana quickly followed in suit. It was gonna be a long day for both of them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sweet Bliss: Ok that's chapter 6 so that means there is one chapter (or 2) to go. And I thank all my reviewers. Ahiflame, Lana, Lunar Tears, None of Your Business, ect. Love you. And R&R!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Someday Somehow

Guy Troubles  
  
By: Sweet Bliss  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ch. 7  
  
Dana stepped into the house taking in all the sights. Josh's house didn't resemble the house she expected. It was nice and tidy and had a scent of strawberries. She could tell that he was getting very annoyed by her antics. She followed him into the kitchen. Inside was an old lady and a middle-aged man. The lady smiled at Dana warmly.   
  
"Hi I am Dana. Nice to meet you." Dana said shyly.  
  
"No nice to meet you Dana. Josh barely brings girls over." the lady said still smiling.  
  
"You must be that new girl Josh has been talking about so much." Mr. Lambert said.  
  
"Oh, he talks about me." Dana said eyeing the blushing teen.  
  
"Yes, he comes home and starts talking about how he li-" Mrs. Lambert was cut off.  
  
"No, I do not. All I said was that she was nice." Josh said before they told her the unspeakable.  
  
"OK. Whatever you say ,Josh." his dad said slyly.  
  
"She's just a friend." Josh said pulling Dana up the stairs.  
  
"Yea. She's just a friend alright." Mr. Lambert mumbled.  
  
--Upstairs: Josh's room--  
  
Josh lead her to his room and shut the door. He laid down on his bed forgetting about the blonde girl standing there. She took this opportunity to take a pillow and beat him, playfully, with it. They soon engaged into a pillow fight. Josh soon overpowered her and had pinned her on the bed. They stayed there in that position for about a minute or two before realizing it.  
  
"My mom." Dana said finally breaking the silence.  
  
"Oh yea. Your phone- I mean mom." Josh said quickly getting off of her.  
  
Dana dialed her number and waited for her mom to respond. When she did Dana gave her Josh's address. After her mom clicked off Dana turned towards Josh.  
  
"So what do we do while we wait?" Dana asked.  
  
"There's movies and there are games over there." he said pointing to where the items were.  
  
Dana went to the movie pile and picked out a movie called 'Princess I'. Josh moaned at her choice and suggested that they should watch 'Escaflowne: The Movie'. They flipped a coin to see which movie they would watch first. Dana picked tails and Josh picked heads. Josh flipped the coin and Dana's movie won. They watched a few minutes of 'Princess I' before getting bored. Then Josh remembered what he was going to tell her.  
  
"Hey ,Dana." Josh called to her patting the seat beside him.  
  
"Hm?" Dana asked taking the seat.  
  
"Well, you know about today and all." Josh said.  
  
"Yea, what about it?" Dana asked.  
  
"The note. I was going to tell you sooner that my girlfriend is really jealous. She's gotten mad at everyone even the guys." Josh said.  
  
"So it was Sara who didn't want me as your friend. Not you?" Dana asked.  
  
"Yea." was all Josh said when Dana stood up.  
  
"C'mon. Let's go downstairs to wait for my mom." Dana said, this time grabbing his hand.  
  
"Alright, alright." he mumbled getting dragged from his room.  
  
--Downstairs: Living Room--  
  
Dana and Josh sat looking out the window for her mom. While waiting they took the time to play 'Soul Calibur' on the PS2. Josh beat her really quick. Then a car pulled into the driveway and Dana walked to the door.  
  
"Josh, we're friends right?" Dana asked opening the door.  
  
"Yea." was all Josh said.  
  
"I had a great time. Bye." Dana said kissing him on the cheek  
  
He didn't answer. He just waved goodbye to her when she was pulling out of his driveway. That reminded him of something. He had to make a phone call to a certain girlfriend. And that call wasn't a friendly one either.  
  
--Pre Finale (A day-3 months afterwards)--  
  
Josh and Sara broke up their final words being 'I would've been better off with that fat and sped kid.' A day later Sara hooked up with two people of whom she didn't know either one's names. Josh liked who ever he wanted without anyone's permission.  
  
Dana and Josh became the best of friend's. A month after Josh's break up Dana and Josh started going out.  
  
Takuya and Zoe started to date openly and ignored any disapproval of them going out. Like there was any.  
  
Koji and Amber continued to see other people. Always ending up to go out with her.  
  
JP ended up passing his class, that was sure to fail him, with flying colors. He also gained enough self-esteem to ask out the prettiest girl in his class who accepted what he had to offer.  
  
Tommy? Tommy moved to a new home and school, which was only a block or so away from his other one.  
  
Koichi basically stayed with the gang and just hung out for a while. He didn't worry about girls much at the time. Although he did have a huge fan club pleading and begging he decided to wait for 'Ms. Right.'  
  
The gang stayed together till the very last day of school. At the end they promised to keep in touch.  
  
Until 3 years later… TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sweet Bliss: Okay thats it for the seventh chapter. Next chapter is the finale. It should be up quick. I can't wait for my 'Escaflowne' dvd. Q: Has anybody ever seen Escaflowne? It's a real cool anime that I loved to watch. If you haven't you need to it's real awesome. Ta!


	8. Epilogue

Sweet Bliss: Okay. Here's the deal. In Guy Troubles everyone was 15 except JP and Tommy who were 16 and 12. In this one they are all 18 except for JP and Tommy who are 19 and 15. This would be everyone's last year except JP and Tommy. They'll join the fic later. Trust me.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
3 Years After Guy Troubles: Epilogue  
  
Dana walked the halls of the school building. It was the week before school was over and Dana didn't want to think about it. Her blonde hair swayed as she walked. She had gotten it trimmed to almost chin length and there was a little clip holding a few strands back. Today was just not her day. All her friends were getting ready for college or too busy worrying about their futures.  
As she walked up the last few steps of stairs she looked up to a familiar face. The hair that was spiked up and down with a smiling face. Dana ran into Josh's out stretched arms almost knocking him down. She smiled at her boyfriend weakly and he gave her a concerned expression.  
"What's wrong Dana?" Josh asked, completely concerned.  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just busy and tired that's all." she said, trying to convince him.  
He didn't buy it but he decided not to ask what was really wrong. They had been dating for about three years and he knew when something was wrong. Josh had other things planned. Prom night was coming soon and he couldn't wait to ask.  
Up the hallway they joined two other couples. Zoe and Takuya and the other group, Koji and Amber. They were talking about something Dana didn't want to hear. But she decided to stay so not to worry Josh any more than she already had.   
"Hey Josh. What's up?" Takuya greeted, while doing his and Josh's handshake.  
"Hi Taki. Got your prom tickets?" Josh asked.  
"Yea and I've noticed that you got yours too." Takuya said.  
"We've got ours so don't ask." Koji said, stepping into the conversation.  
"Dana, do you want to go prom dress shopping later?" Zoe inquired.  
"Sure Z." was all she answered with a smile.  
"Ok. So we meet up after school?" Zoe asked.  
"Yea. We can take my car." Amber said.  
Dana looked around and overheard Amber and Zoe talking about the future. She didn't want to listen. She had to make some lame excuse up. She was looking around searching for an answer.  
"Josh, I got to go… uh I got to go do something." Dana said running off.  
"Where's she going?" Amber asked, as everybody thought the same thing.  
"Wait here." Josh said running off in the same direction.   
Dana ran through the crowd of students with Josh close behind. When he finally reached her he grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. Tears had formed in her eyes. Josh let go of her hand and held her.  
"What's really wrong?" Josh whispered.  
"I don't know." Dana said.  
"You can tell me." Josh reassured her.  
"It's just this is our last year together with everyone leaving for college or other countries. It's the last year for us ,too. With that record deal and me doing nothing you'll be traveling and won't have time for me, your girlfriend." Dana said in between sobs.  
"Yea we will. I'll have a lot of time for you." Josh said.  
"You sure?" Dana inquired.  
"Absolutely." Josh said kissing her head.  
They heard claps all around them even what was left of the gang. They must've forgotten that they were in a hallway full of kids. Josh and Dana blushed with embarrassment at the thought of them saying all of that with everyone watching. Zoe and Amber made their way through the crowd of students to Dana.  
"C'mon. Let's go shopping." Zoe said, pulling Dana along.  
"Bye Josh." Amber said.  
The boy smiled. After all this excitement today she would surely answer.  
  
--Dress Shop--  
  
A black mustang pulled into the lot closest to the door. Amber, Zoe and Dana all got out of it and entered the shop. The three girls were amazed at all the dresses and accessories there. They began looking at them a trying them on. Although they had a few arguments on what color to wear. Zoe decided on a wine colored spaghetti strapped corset gown. Amber picked out a midnight blue dress with silver glitter running down one side. Dana finally had her choice. It was a hot pink strapless dress that was slim. They went up to the counter. The lady at the desk counted up the bill which the girls paid and then the assistant hung them on racks and pulled some bags over them. The girls took their dresses and put them in the car. They only had a few days to wait till the prom.   
  
--Prom Night: Dana's House--  
  
Dana was ready all she needed to do now was wait. Josh said he had a surprise for her and that he would pick her up. She began to twirl a few strands of hair that was in her face. That got her bored real quick. She got up from the spot on the sofa and went to the door. Outside the stars were shining brightly and the moon was only a crescent. Tonight was a great choice to have the prom on. She stared back down after hearing a honk in her driveway. She opened the door revealing a limo and Josh standing beside it with the door open. She walked out of the doorway and walked towards Josh.  
"Oh my, you did this for me?" Dana asked him.  
"Yea. I did." Josh answered, gesturing her in the limo.

"Awe. You shouldn't have." Dana said, as he placed the corsage on her wrist.  
"I'd do anything for you." Josh said smiling.  
They both got into the limo and drove towards the school. The limo pulled into the parking lot. The chauffer opened the door letting the two out. Josh held Dana's hand and lead her towards the beautifully decorated auditorium. Dana stared in awe at all the lights and looked at the stage. The band was there setting up. The school decided on two groups. The one and only BBMak and then they had Hilary Duff. Dana linked arms with Josh and they walked towards Takuya and Zoe.  
"Hey Josh and Dana." Takuya called.  
"Hey Taki." Josh said shaking his friend's hand.  
"Dana your so beautiful." Zoe said, overlooking Dana.  
"Oh, Zoe. You know your gorgeous." Dana said giggling with the blond.  
"Girls can't live with them." Taki started shaking his head.  
"Can't live without 'em." Josh finished.  
"Hope we're not interrupting your moment." a voice said from behind them.  
It was none other than Koji and Amber. Amber smiled at the other two girls and hugged them. Koji just shook each guy's hand. They said their hello's and then the band started. Hilary Duff started with 'Come Clean.'  
  
_[Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun and the stars all aligned   
'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy  
  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean]  
_  
Dana laid her head on Josh's chest. She loved this song and she wanted this moment to last. She looked up into his chocolate colored eyes with her icy blue ones. She smiled at him which he returned. She then began to let the music take over her.  
  
_[I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming…  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean]_  
  
Takuya looked at the beautiful princess in his arms. He really loved her. He knew that they would spend the rest of their lives together happy. He had never felt this way about anyone but her. He continued to hold her and dance.  
  
Koji and Amber were swaying to the music gently looking into each other's eyes. Amber had her arms wrapped around his neck and staring at his ocean depths. He looked back at her. His best friend and his companion. They had finally become an item that year. She was his soul mate and his love. Same thing goes for Amber.   
  
_[Let's go back  
Back to the beginning]  
_  
The crowd applauded Hilary's performance. Hilary played 'So Yesterday' next along with BBMak's 'Back Here.' It was now time for the crowning of King and Queen. One of the members of BBMak crowned the King and Hilary crowned the Queen.  
"Ok. This year's King is." the man said reading the paper," Takuya Kanbara!"  
Takuya left Zoe there to clap for him as he went onto the stage. The man crowned him and gave him his scepter. Then Hilary Duff got ready.  
"And your Queen is." she said with the same anticipation," Zoe Orimoto."  
Zoe went up to where Takuya was and got crowned and was handed a bouquet of roses.  
"Would you like to give your speech?" the principal asked handing the microphone to Takuya.  
"It's not what I have to say. It's what my best friend Josh has to say." Takuya answered.  
Zoe looked at Takuya confused. He winked at her and she understood. Now all eyes were on Josh and Dana. He took her hand and got on one knee. Dana looked shocked at the velvet box in his hand.   
"Dana Mathews, I love you and I want to be with you. Even when I go on tours with the guys. As long as I know you're here waiting for me to return. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Josh asked.  
"Yes. I will marry you." Dana said.  
Josh stood up and brought her into a kiss. They could here applauds and cheers all around. This time not embarrassed. The lead singer of BBMak went up to the microphone.  
"Let's give it up to Josh and Dana."  
Everyone cheered once more. The crowd soon drifted apart to give Z and Taki room. They danced to BBMac's 'Out of My Heart (Into Your Head)'. Even if they were slowly losing one another they would always be friends. Everyone kept their promises even if they're older and gone a lot they would always show up for reunions or in this case weddings. That's the way friendship is. And for Dana. Well, her guy troubles are finally over.


End file.
